Cups
by SystemGargantua
Summary: La vida policíaca a curtido a la oficial Hopps en muchos aspectos, más aun hay tópicos que la sacan de balance. (Mini Fic)


" **Cups** **"**

Para Judy era curioso lo mucho que Nick se había acostumbrado a la jornada policíaca, de un tiempo para acá había dejado de quejarse, verse somnoliento por las mañanas, con aires soporíferos. De igual manera su desempeño en las vigilancias, así como los archivos había mejorado, rezagando en momentos a la coneja sobre lo segundo. Para ella y él (o más bien ellos, todo el departamento) el papeleo era algo tedioso y aburrido, un tópico para el que unos pocos elegidos eran raudos, siendo Nicholas uno de ellos, todos encabezados por Garraza. Hopps noto que para ella este cambio en Nick no era una total sorpresa, al parecía que en el fondo el zorro treintañero no era muy diferente a su padre John, quien en una reunión de hace un par de meses le había contado, con esa melosidad propia de los padres bonachones, que él hace años pequeño zorrezno gustaba de madrugar, ser centrado y responsable en la escuela, ayudar en todo cuando pudiera en el hogar; dicho por Nick una vez con un atisbo de burla: _casi como un nerd mimado._ A veces incluso, le conto John, iba con él los fines de semana a la sastrería y le ayudaba con la limpieza. Todo esto le fue revelado mientras el joven Wilde charlaba aquella vez en la cocina con su madre para, momentos después, ver retornar ella a Nick a la sala vuelto una vaporera. Se le veía cohibido y sonrojado sobremanera, solo para agachar la cabeza y mascullas apenas la vulpina de tonos claros entrara por el pórtico.

-Te lo tomas muy a pecho Nicky, solo era una broma. –Le dijo su madre para acto seguido, apresarlo en un incómodo abrazo y besarle la mejilla.

La leporina emitió una risilla ante tales recuerdos, dejo las memorias para enfocarse al fin en su presente. Era ya medio día y la hora del almuerzo se tendió sobre la agenda la fuerza. Ella no había comido y no comería como debía ser, en casa le esperaba un pastel de moras enviado por Gideon y tenía contemplado disfrutarlo como es debido. Las donas de la comisaria, así como los muchos paquetes de comida rápida la tenía asqueada a estas alturas, extrañaba el estofado de verdura casero, así como las ensaladas de vegetales recién cosechados entre otros muchos platillos de provincia. Grey le había dicho que ese pastel lo hizo en el viejo horno de leña de su abuela y bajo la supervisión de la misma. Ese sabor rememorado de pan horneado a la antigua aunado al relleno de moras de la granja Hopps solo la hacían babear cual depredador caquéxico de muy antaño. Debido a lo caro y complicado del envió de comida por correo la tarta era pequeña, por lo que no tenía planeado compartirán ni siquiera con su rojizo amigo. No le venía mal ser egoísta para algunas nimiedades.

Siguió caminado por los pasillos en tonos granito marrón. Cuando la coneja llego y cruzo la recepción en busca de un dispensador de agua para beber miro como muchos de sus amigos y colegas estaban conglomerados alrededor del escritorio de Garraza. Risillas y sonrisas bobas estaban labradas en sus rostros. En el centro del tumulto, y sentados sobre el escritorio, estaban Nick junto a Wallace, un topo europeo de pelaje negro incorporado hace unos meses. Todos miraban el móvil del pequeño excavador de anteojos redondos y nariz respingada.

-No lo sé amigo, el mapache con el algodón de azúcar se me hace mejor. –Dijo Colmillar.

-David, esto es mejor tienes que admitirlo. –Replico McHorn antes de sorber de su café, estiro más el cuello para ver mejor.

-¿Dónde consigues todos eso videos? –Inquirió el guepardo con un inusual tono agudo, la sonrisa en su cara no hacía más que acentuar la redondez de sus mejillas.

-Son videos que muestran en un show japonés que me gusta ver los sábados. –Dijo el topo empujando el puente de sus lentes más hacia su entrecejo. Balanceaba sus patas mientras miraba a todos por igual. –Este fue grabado por una pareja como una postal de año nuevo para sus amigos y se volvió muy popular.

Judy escucho al móvil del topo proferir un sonido cristalino, como de una vasija ladeándose.

-¡Oww! –Dijeron todos en coro.

-Okey, eso compite con muchas cosas que eh visto… -Hablo el zorro mordiéndose la lengua en un intento por no reír. Miro hacia el frente y noto, escondida entre las patas de los grandes oficiales, a Judy. -¡Zanahorias! ¿Dónde estabas? –Saludo Nick a la coneja desde lo alto del mueble. Ella podía verle contener aún más la risa.

Algunos dejaron de carcajear al ver a la coneja mientras otros solo se mostraron expectantes, inquietos por ver algo.

-¡Ho-hola! –Saludo con titubeo, sin dirigirse a nadie en especial. –Solo fui al baño Nick… ¿Qué están viendo? –Pregunto curiosa alargando su cuerpo y poniéndose de puntillas. Algunos oficiales tensaron las facciones.

-Yo me voy. –Dijo Francine dando media vuelta sin despedirse. La paquiderma dejo un gran hueco en el grupo que rápido fue llenado. Otros uniformados ya estaban por imitar a la elefanta.

-Descuiden –Se dirigió Nick al grupo, calmando las aguas. –Que lo vea, _y no te preocupes, yo respondo por ti._ –Le susurro al topo en el oído. –Sube.

Judy, intrigada, acatando a Nick. De un par de saltos alcanzo el borde de piedra pulida y se balanceo para llegar hasta arriba.

-Ya dale play. –Ordeno Nick a Wallace una vez Hopps se posó tras ellos.

El topo visiblemente nervioso rebobino el video y lo dejo correr.

La pantalla mostraba un set de televisión, los textos de la barra informativa inferior estaban en caracteres nipones. Los presentadores eran un panda rojo con smoking amarillo chillón, como hecho de plástico, así como una ardilla regordeta y pequeña, con un trajecillo verde y anteojos redondos con luces led en los costados. Cada uno dijo un corto dialogo ininteligible para Hopps antes de que se mostrara una grabación en pantalla.

Se podían ver cuatro tazas de té para mamíferos grandes, todas sobre una alfombra. De sus bordes se asomaba una tela mullida. Se escuchó un murmullo ahogado de quien sostenía la cámara que, por su sombra, se notaba era un conejo. La cámara se aproximó a una de las tazas y enfoco. Dentro había un conejito bebe, cachorro el cual, noto Judy, aún tenía su pelaje de recién nacido pues se le veía apenas la rosada piel. Movía su nariz de forma errática, se retorció un poco antes de esconder su rostro de la luz, haciéndose bolita. La cámara paso a otra de las tazas, en las que había un conejo un tanto más grande, este se veía somnoliento, miraba curioso la cámara y la olfateo un poco. Una pata se extendió hacia la cría para masajearle la cabeza y cosquillearle la nariz. El pequeño enfundado estornudo para después removerse donde estaba y cerrar los ojos con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de su recipiente. El video fue velozmente a por la tercera taza donde un tercer conejito hay depositado estaba profundamente dormido, asemejaba uno de esos muñequillos para infantes que se ganan en las grúas de feria. La última de las tazas contenía al que aparentaba ser más grande. Era completamente negro y con ojos color miel, se le notaba muy inquieto y enérgico, hundía la cabeza entre las telas y daba vueltas sobre sí. Una hembra leporina entro en pantalla y profirió un siseo que llamaría la atención de los pequeños conejos. El más grande movió su rabo antes de asomar la cabeza y mirar a la coneja. Volvió a meterse entre la tela, se contraía espasmódico, como si cavara una madriguera. De improvisto salto, o más bien intento saltar. Quedo a medio colgar con sus bracitos meciéndose por el costado. La tasa por el impulso y peso del cachorro se ladeo, cayendo y comenzando a rodar hasta quedar fuera de la alfombra, justo cuando el mango de la taza impidió continuar el avance. _¡Oh! ¿Sanshiro?_ Pregunto el conejo con la cámara en pata. Se aproximó cauto y miro dentro del recipiente. El pelaje negro de la cría era enmarcado por una línea de tela marrón.

El pequeñito de improvisto asomo la cabeza, tenía las pupilas dilatas, su nariz se movía con ahínco, el pelaje erizado. Hasta ahora lo notaba Judy, la cría estaba gorda, no era que la manta le comprimiera el pelaje en la cara. A gatas él bebe salió de la taza. Llevaba puesto solo un pañal. La hembra que antes le llamo se paró frente al pequeño, quien se recostó en su espalda y comenzó a balbucear. El conejo entonces paso la cámara a la hembra y de una mesa cercana tomo una ramita de apio. Se la mostró al conejito y este movió las patas de forma inquieta, dando risotadas y meciéndose. Cuando el pequeño tuvo el vegetal entre las patas comenzó a roerlo, dando pequeños chillidos. Parecía no tragar, solo se llenaba las mejillas con el apio. Pasados unos instantes, de una equina de la imagen aparecieron las otras crías y entre todas comenzaron a pelear por el alimento. Se comprimían unos a otros haciéndose parecer una única bolilla de pelos. La cría más pequeña apenas y se inmiscuyo, se arrastró hasta el macho quien la tomo entre patas.

La imagen paso de nueva cuenta a los presentadores, quienes ahora estaban acompañados en el set por dos conejos con mamelucos marrones. Parecían hacer bromes, Judy no entendía lo que decían. Comenzaron a hacer burdas imitaciones de las crías del video. Se podían escuchar las hilarantes gelasticas del público. Un logo dánzate de colores cegadores hecho en ordenador cubrió la pantalla y una voz femenina dijo alguna frase que parecía de cierre por sus tonos. El video se detuvo.

El único que se mostraba tranquilo del grupo era Nick. A Wallace ya le temblaban las entrañas. Colmillar era el más expresivo de los grandes oficiales, se ruñía los nudillos mirando a Judy.

-¿Vas a decir algo o te quedaras así hasta que la hora termine? –Hablo descarado Nick después de esperar una reacción de Judy por un minuto entero.

La coneja miro al zorro directo a los ojos. Su entrecejo se le fue arrugando, movía la nariz de forma acompasada. Nick hubiera jurado que la escucho dar un gruñido gutural. Se enfocó en el topo a un costado de Wilde, el tálpido le evadió la vista y guardo el móvil en su cinturón esperando no le fuera arrebatado y roto. Más de un oficial hubiera querido grabar lo que fuera que pasara, se abstuvieron.

-No fue _tú_ idea ¿Verdad? –Le pregunto Hopps al excavador ignorando de forma olímpica a Nick.

-Ehh… Yo…-Wallace hubiera querido lanzarse al suelo y cavar un agujero para escapar, aun si se destrozaba las garras en el proceso. –Y-yo le enseñe el video por… Eh… -La nariz le temblaba mientras los espejuelos se le deslizaban por sus temblorosas facciones.

-Digmund. –Asevero en tono ronco la hembra.

-Él le mostró a Garraza hace unos días un video de un mapache bebé que quería lavar un algodón de azúcar y se le deshizo. –Hablo Nick para rescatar al topo hecho un manojo de nervios. –A Ben le gusto _demasiado_ el video y obligo a medio mundo a verlo. A muchos nos dio risa y le preguntamos a nuestro amiguito perforador si tenía más videos así. –Narro mientras tomaba al topo por los hombros y le palmeaba la espalda. –Y cómo pudiste comprobar ¡Si tenía más videos!

Judy analizaba desconfiada al vulpino. Wally, apresado en la patas de rojizo, casi se le quería meter bajo la piel presa del pánico. Como muchos, había aprendido a no hacer sulfurar a Judith. La coneja desvío la vista del par y observo a los otros presentes. Todos le comunicaban por sus ojos que Wilde no le estaba jugando una mala broma. Todo que dijo era cierto. La coneja apenas relajó el ceño al igual que inclinaba las orejas hacia la espalda.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-Fue por mí. –Escucho decir a sus espaldas. Ben había tomado la palabra. –Más de una vez me has mirado feo cuando digo que algo es lindo o tierno. Parece que odias la palabra; y honestamente Judy, no quería que me arruinaras esto. –Sentencio en un tono más serio del que solía usar.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no te he dicho nada Benjamín! –Exclamo ofendida.

-Yo no dije que me dijeras algo Judy, dije que me "miras feo" cuando digo que algo es lindo. Siempre lo haces, y honestamente no sé por qué. –Le miraba con particular severidad. A Ben no le sentaba bien los aires sobrios: se le notaba… ajeno a sus modos habituales. –Me haces sentir la misma culpa de cuando te conocí por primera vez siempre que pasa. Y… como los videos de Wally me gustaron mucho no quería que me los echaras a perder.

-Secundo a manchitas… -Volvo a hablar Nick. –Zanahorias, sé que somos muy buenos amigos, pero hasta yo sé que llegas a ser muy autoritaria con ciertas cosas. –Se enfocó en el topo para, con un ademan, decirle que podía bajar ya del escritorio. –En parte por eso no me molesto tanto ser asignado este mes con Osorio.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto evadiendo inconscientemente la cuestión. -¿Crees que soy insport…?

-¡Zanahorias! –Alzo la voz Nick para callarla. –Por favor escucha, por UN momento escucha algo más que no se la ardilla que corre dentro de tu cabeza. –Un par de oficiales rio por el chiste. Judy accedió de mala gana, ladeando las orejas. –Eres muy buena, amable, considerada y solidaria con todos nosotros –Le dijo sonriendo. –la mayor parte del tiempo. –Se levando del borde del mueble para plantarse frente a la coneja, visibles ambos ante todos los presentes. –Tienes un defecto Judy, un defecto que no sería un problema si no te volviera todo lo contrario a lo que dije. O-di-as la palabra tierno y/o lindo, y entiendo él porque no te gustan y el que _no puedes llamar a un conejo tierno y_ bla bla bla. Lo que no entiendo es porque ¡cada vez! que la escuchas de alguien que, o no es presa o mide más doble que tú te enojas o le miras raro, aun cuando ni siquiera va dirigida hacia ti. No creas que no lo eh notado. Te lo han dicho niños y un par de hembras aquí y en Bunny Burrow's y nunca les dices nada, pero cuando lo decía un depredador o cualquier desconocido más grande que yo casi lo matas con la mirada. Francamente Judy, eres insufrible en ese aspecto. –Le dijo franco.

-Nick –Comenzó la coneja tratando de no perder los estribos. Para ella era un tema que no requería ser discutido. –tu no entiendes… ustedes no entienden.

-¿No entendemos que coneja? –Cuestiono Wilde retador.

-Lo _humillante_ que es que siempre te digan tierna solo por tu aspecto. Desde niña me lo decían todos los que no eran conejos. Cuando fui por primera vez a meter solicitud a la academia me hablaban como si fuera una bebé, les causaba _ternura_ condescendiente mis aspiraciones. Tú y ustedes mismos -Se dirigió a los demás presentes, todos con la misma severidad. –me miraron así en un principio, no pueden negarlo. Me ha costado mucho Nick, el quitarme ese estereotipo como para aguantarlo en bromitas tontas. Cada vez que escucho que me dicen tierna me acuerdo de esa frustración, la que me llego a hacer dudar de que podría ser policía ¿Entiendes Wilde?

Nick le miro atento todo el tiempo, la analizaba desde sus patas inferiores hasta la punta de sus orejas. Lentamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras hacía pequeños "tics" con la lengua.

-Lo entiendo Judy… lo entiendo, en verdad. Pero, aun así, no tienes derecho a hacer tanto drama por esa estupidez.

-¿Cómo que no tengo Nick? Desde niña me lo han dicho, todo el tiempo, siempre me…

-¿Desde niña te han dicho que eres una ladrona? –Sentencio duro. La coneja se sobresaltó -¿Te han dicho que no confiaran en ti si no tienes un bozal? –Wilde noto que Osorio, al fondo del tumulto, enterró las puntas de sus garras en la carne de sus almohadillas. El, se enteró Judy cuando Nick cumplió un año en la fuerza, adoleció de querer pertenecer al mismo grupo de exploradores que el vulpino. Ambos depredadores lo discutieron cuando alcanzaron cierta confianza y el polar le externo al zorro un evento que antaño casi lo hace abandonar el sueño de ser uniformado. -¿Han sacado con empujones a tu padre de un despacho jurídico apenas ven la forma de su cabeza, sin siquiera escuchar sus propuestas? ¿Medio mundo te ha tenido miedo solo por ser de _ciertas_ especies?... Hopps –Le dijo Nick particularmente reacio, siendo el eco de más de una voz. -, Judy como tu mejor amigo puedo decir que has cambiado para bien en muchas cosas. Pero sigues auto compadeciéndote de algo que, en lo personal, es completamente estúpido. Como me dijo Finnick una vez: _El problema de esa coneja es que sigue sin ver sus propias contradicciones._ Y es verdad. Ya no tienes prejuicios hacia nosotros –Comunico sardónico: _depredadores_. –Pero sigue teniendo prejuicios hacia ti ¡Oh mejor dicho! Hacia tu propia especie…

-Todo esto lo hicieron a propósito ¿Verdad? –Inquirió Judy, tras momentos de silencio, sintiéndose incomoda a la vez que unía las piezas de lo acaecido.

-En parte si, en parte no. –Dijeron algunos en coro. –Algunos solo queríamos ver algo gracioso. –Hablo Lobato al fondo.

-¿No era mejor decírmelo de frente? –Dijo mirando a Nick.

-Pelusa, ni siquiera nos estas escuchando ahora. Tu nariz no está temblando… solo te haces la que ya entendió. Pero no vas a cambiar así como así. Lo sé por experiencia. Solo te diré una cosa Zanahorias: más de uno aquí presente hubiera preferido ser llamado tierno como _insulto._ ¿Crees que ya no murmuran cuando me ven por la calle? Lo siguen haciendo y hasta más que antes. Y yo no soy el único ejemplo: a Trompaez los roedores siguen queriéndolo asustar porque _los elefantes se asustan con los roedores_ …

-Y los muy imbéciles te quieren demandar si por accidente los andas matando cuando quieres irte –Sentenció el paquidermo con recelo. -¿Por qué crees que ningún elefante patrulla cerca de Little Rodentia? No te dejan caminar; llegan a ser muy castrosos los hijos de puta.

-Exacto Steve. Otro ejemplo: a Lobato y Wolfheims ¿Has notado lo mucho que se burlan de ellos por ser lobos? Unos _cabeza vacía._

-¡Vete a la mierda Wilde! Bien que tú también te burla. –Reclamo el lobo blanco.

-Pero yo lo hago con elegancia. -Dijo teatral Nick. El par de lobos le miraron con rencor, enojo y humor burdo.

-Púdrete estafador de quinta.

-¡Hay gracias por el cumplido! –Dejo de divagar y se enfocó nuevamente en Judy. –A lo iba Zanahorias es que: no eres la única que se tiene que tragar insultos o prejuicios a diarios. Te lo perdonaría si fueran, al menos, la mitad de duros que los que nos tocan a nosotros recibir. Pero no eh visto que te pongan en una situación que casi es un homicidio doloso o reproduzcan una pista de aullidos para dejarte en ridículo a media plaza. – _Mide tus palabras zorro._ Murmuraron los grandes canidos al recordar ese momento. –Al menos yo no te eh visto pasar por cosas así.

Para el final de dialogo Nick no era el centro de atención, en la estancia solo resonaban los ecos del exterior. Judy recibía todas las miradas como si ella fuera un imán y los ojos de ajenos, virutas de hierro atraídas hacia su ser. Nadia necesitaba decirle algo, Wilde lo había planteado muy bien.

-Bueno Pelusa –Le dijo Nick tomándola por el hombro, sacándola de su estupor. –Te vamos a decir, no pedir, decir que ya no le hagas a la ofendida. Haz lo que todos: tómatelo con humor. Porque esas palabras no se van a ir pronto y es mejor que te den risa a que te amarguen la vida.

-Lo he intentado Nick, que no me afecte… -Hablo Hopps cauta, sin voluntad e incómoda ante esos ojos esmeralda. En el fondo sabía que mentía.

-¿De verdad? Francamente yo no te creo. Siempre te enojas cuando te dicen tierna. –Rebatió burlón el zorro. –Te propongo algo Judy: como primer paso para que superes esto tienes que dejar que todos lo que estamos aquí te digan _tierna bolita de pelos_. –Las facciones del zorro transmutaron en una mueca de gran burla, desagradable para su ser. –Con todo y acento meloso.

La coneja sintió como se le encogía el estómago, juraría que un hormiguero había brotado de entre sus pulmones. Pese al frescor de la recepción regulado por calefacción, no sentía ni frio ni calor. Se quedó estática, similar a un Perseo que hubiera fallado en su empresa. Nicholas sintió gran orgullo cuando vio la rosada nariz de la coneja temblar rauda.

-¡Ha! Y antes de que digas algo… -Le acoto el rojizo mientras tomaba su móvil en pata y tecleaba sobre la pantalla. –Si te vas corriendo o te enojas con todos pues… Publicare esto en Facebook. –Judy sintió como la dignidad había abandonado su ser, se miró desnuda ante la humillación. El rectangular aparatejo mostraba la captura de una vieja fotografía de celuloide. En ella podía verse a una diminuta Judith Hopps de apenas dos años, la infante se hallaba metida en lo que aparentaba ser una gran maceta de cerámica sin utilizar. Entre sus patas estrujaba un pequeño peluche de leporino color beige. Debido al ángulo y la iluminación era muy nítida la captura a pesar de sus opacos colores. La pequeña conejilla tenía un vestidito color vainilla con estampado de diminutas flores blancas. Con las orejas extendidas tras la cabeza.

-¿Co-com-como…? –Apenas pudo articular. El asombro le rebasaba más que su indignación y enojo. Ella no era la única sorprendida ante tal imagen, todos los presentes comenzaron a temer por la integridad del zorro: _Esta vez fuiste muy lejos Wilde,_ pensaron grupales. Ben tuvo que morderse con fuerza la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno. Por más que ya sintiera sabores metálicos en el paladar le importaba más vivir un día extra.

-No eres la única que se ha llevado bien con la familia del otro Zanahorias. –Le comento mientras tecleaba nuevamente en él teléfono. – Cuando me dejaste solo con tu madre la última vez que fuimos a Las Madrigueras uno de tus hermanitos vino para decirnos que uno de los bebés se había metido en una maseta vacía y ahí se había echado a dormir. No entendí mucho de lo que me dijo tu madre, pero me explico que los conejitos bebé tienden a buscar, cuando no encuentran a papá y mamá, un huequito donde poder dormir. _Como si buscaran una madriguera,_ recuerdo que esas fueron las palabras que uso Bonnie. –Intento reprimir un ataque de risa mientras relajaba los hombros y soltaba los brazos para serenarse. –Ni yo me creo que ya me tengan tanta confianza. Total, que después de acompañarlos y ver algo tan _tierno_ no puede evitar pensar que quizás tú hubieras hecho lo mismo de bebé. Por lo que le pregunte a uno de tus hermanos con los que me lleve mejor y que, de hecho, piensa muy similar a nosotros en todo esto de la palabra tierno. Él me dejo tomar esta imagen. Me dijo que lo hacía por no sé qué de un pastel que le quitaste en su cumpleaños hace tiempo y también solo por joderte. –Nick rememoro el dialogo que le dejo muy intrigado en su momento, el Hopps le dijo aquella vez: _Una de las pocas cosas buenas de haber estado muy enfermo de pequeño es que no podía, o no me podían meter en lugares y situaciones de ese tipo. Soy el único que no tiene fotos así de bochornosas (de hecho, casi no tengo fotos). Además, siempre me ha gustado hacer enojar a mis hermanas, Judy era la única que nunca pude hacerla enojar… Espero ahora poder._

Wilde sabía que para el hermano de Judy esto no era otra cosa que una broma muy pesada, más nada decía que no pudiera sacar provecho de ella, aun si se arriesgaba a morir a manos de la coneja gris.

-Entonces Pelusa. Si no te aguantas este momento donde _alabaremos tu ternura_ publicare esto en Facebook y todo el mundo lo vera. –Dijo por fin el vulpino mostrando todo el panorama, así como sus reglas. –Tú decides que es peor o más humillante para ti…

Judy se sintió entre la espada y la pared. El torbellino de sus elucubraciones le hacía sentir pesada la cabeza. Su mente como único escape rebusco en su lugar el posible responsable de quien proporcionaría su amor platónico semejante materia… _Hector date por muerto._

…Ahora escoge. –Nick le saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Gracias por leer este pequeño fic. Espero te lograra entretener un poco y que te gustase. Si has leído mi otro trabajo y te gusto te informo que actualmente no eh podido avanzar mucho debido a la escuela y a una falencia creativa. Hare todo lo posible por tener listo el siguiente capítulo pronto. Un saludo y de nueva cuenta gracias por leer.**

 **NOTA: El personaje de Wallace Digmund es un OC perteneciente al usuario** _ **Wonder Panda Tan-Tan**_ **(para más referencia consulte la obra "Digmund &Clawhauser").**

 **Se agradecen las observaciones en ortografía y criticas constructivas.**


End file.
